


『皮水』Pacificator

by zzwaxinoa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzwaxinoa/pseuds/zzwaxinoa
Summary: 皮水abo出轨设定，不接受人身攻击。





	『皮水』Pacificator

*皮(A)水(O)，＋微量卡西水。皮水信息素百分百契合。  
*道德警告:出轨＋非自愿性行为  
Ready?go!

拍完广告之后，拉莫斯离开拍摄场地，和他搭档的皮克随行。来自死敌球队的两位顶级后卫都没有开口搭话的意思，就这么一路沉默着。结果在回酒店的路上没做什么伪装的两人就被两个中国小姑娘认出来了。其中一个短发娇小的姑娘用英语磕磕绊绊地表达了”我们是你们的粉丝”的意思，另一个扎马尾的则慌忙从挎包里掏出照片和签字笔递给他们，双手合十做出”拜托拜托”的姿势。  
深谙圈粉之道的两位后卫自然不会拒绝签名。皮克熟练地签完自己的单人照之后，随意瞟了一眼递给拉莫斯的照片，皇马的正副队长以一种极为亲昵的姿势抱在一起。  
哇，cp粉。  
拉莫斯的表情明显僵住了，手上却还是极为顺畅地签下自己的大名。”请一定要和Iker幸福。”临走前，那个短头发的姑娘还不忘回头一脸真诚地祝福拉莫斯。水爷侧脸，神色晦暗不明。  
哇哦，有情况。皮克挑眉，沉默着跟在皇马后卫身后回到酒店，一路尾随他钻进了房间。  
“加泰来的，别来烦人。”拉莫斯压低声线威胁道。皮克没理他，大大咧咧地往床上一坐，仰头问道：”你是不是和卡西利亚斯吵架了。”  
拉莫斯仰头看向天花板，没有回话。

“我记得你们才公开半年吧，这就七年之痒了？哈，sergio，你真他妈像个傻子。”  
“闭上你的嘴，gerard•pique，别像个婊子一样嚼舌根。”  
“我说你他妈能不能别整天像个傻子一样。在这里骂我算什么，有本事跑去骂卡西利亚斯，去骂他是个狗娘养的，像骂我一样骂他啊。光会在我面前哭算什么。”  
“我操你妈的老子没哭!我他妈就是喜欢Iker，你懂些什么!”  
“你他妈能喜欢他什么？你不就是喜欢iker那根大鸡巴。我操，你这个婊子，满脑子都是男人阴茎的妓女。”  
“我操你的，别像个嫉妇……这是什么味道，Gerard你发情发了吗？别靠过来！操，我操你的iker这个月还没给我标记!我……”

拉莫斯知道自己算是完蛋了，压在自己身上的巴萨后卫的信息素和自己是百分百契合，裸露在空气中的皮肤一接触到对方的信息素就寒毛直竖。这个该死的加泰罗尼亚人只不过是凑近他，就让他克制不住澎湃升起的性欲。  
在被摔进床垫之前，拉莫斯给了皮克一拳＿＿虽然这一圈软绵绵的，根本构不成什么威胁。皮克没理他，手上撕开他衬衣的动作一点都不停顿。皇马队副忍不住破口大骂:“你这个混蛋要发情去找个妓女，找老子算什么！”  
巴萨3号一点都没有停手的意思，在扒光了两人的衣服后有力掰开皇马4号的大腿，直接挺身而入，同时嘴上应承道: “你现在不也是个正在发情的妓女吗。乖乖让我干，干完给你五欧元行了吧。”  
拉莫斯反手抓住床头板，双臂用力试图将自己从皮克那根粗大的不可思议的阴茎上拔出来。然而正在兴头上的alpha怎么可能轻松让他离开，皮克不过是两手一拉，就把自己险些滑出来的阴茎又塞回了那个温柔乡。  
一米九二的加泰男人的尺寸和他的身高一样惊人。绕是被称为“西甲拿牌王”的拉莫斯也无法一次性吞下整根阴茎。皮克暗骂一声，将自己的阴茎在拉莫斯的肠道一寸一寸慢慢地碾过，试图找到那条紧闭的小缝。皇马队副显然也意识到了他想干什么，拉莫斯几乎是尖叫着扭动自己的纤腰: “你他妈不能操生殖腔，我在发情期，你个婊子听到了吗 ！我会怀孕的，操。”  
皮克听烦了，腾出一只手捂住Omega不停叫骂的嘴，心想就算嫁人了这家伙也一点都不收敛，也只有脾气好的不得了的卡西才能忍受他了。  
被捂住嘴的同时又承受了一波撞击的拉莫斯下意识揪住了身下的床单，她想起第一次在国家队见到皮克，那双比马德里七月的天空还要蓝的眼睛曾让他悄悄红了脸。  
同样是伏特加味的信息素蛇一样纠缠在一起，违背主人的意愿抵死缠绵。  
被进入更深处的时候，拉莫斯觉得整个世界都在摇晃。  
他记得以前吐槽过和鲁尼结婚七年后出轨卡卡的葡萄牙人，C罗在听完他的批评后苦笑着告诉他你不懂。他当时心想自己才不会蠢到把自己置身于两个男人之间，所以在和卡西官宣之后，他就断了那点对皮克的小心思。可现在呢，他出轨了，出轨皮克，出轨死敌，在婚礼前半个月在异国他乡的宾馆里和曾经暗恋过的人上床。他简直是个婊子！  
强烈的内疚和自责几乎吞噬了塞利维亚人，他像是一条搁浅的鱼一样疯狂扭动，甚至用力加进肠道，想凭此反抗施暴者。  
然而在皮克看来，拉莫斯扭动腰胯的动作更像是情不自禁的迎合，夹紧肠道则是因为爽到了。巴萨3号在自己的想象中更加兴奋，肿胀的性器顶住拉莫斯的宫口不住地摩擦。拉莫斯“啊”了一声，后穴止不住的往下流水，沾湿了床单，或者是什么生殖器。  
皮克觉得一股温热的液体顺着他的阴茎溢了出来，他停下，伸手抹了一把拉莫斯的臀缝，带着一手晶莹的体液回来，不顾对方的面红耳赤把手在他面前晃了晃以示强调。外号“水爷”的拉莫斯果然没有愧对他的外号，流出的水一股又一股，多得吓人，令人怀疑他会不会因此失水过多而死。  
所以他到底为什么没有在十八岁的时候就和他滚上床？  
皮克面带可惜，把手上的液体全部擦在拉莫斯的腰上，出言讥讽道: “出了这么多水，你凭什么躺在那里说不要，我的小婊子？”  
皇马后卫感受着被自己不断流水的后穴咂紧的阴茎，气到微笑。塞利维亚人从来不是什么脾气好的主，火气上来了连红牌都拉不住，更何况只是屁股里戳了一根鸡巴。拉莫斯拿出国家德比中铲球的力度一巴掌扇在皮克脸上，甚至把3号脸扇到歪向一侧。  
哦，我亲爱的sergio，这可是个红牌动作。  
皮克咬牙切齿的想到，显然某人还没有教会皇马神锋在床上该怎么和alpha说话，他不介意代人管教。  
拉莫斯见皮克半天没有转回脸来，以为他被自己扇清醒了，这荒唐的一切都结束了。他刚想拽着床头板把自己从阴茎上抽下来，猝不及防被掐住腰就着插入的状态转了一圈，换成跪趴的姿势。加泰罗尼亚人用力揉捏了两把他的臀肉，开始大力进出。  
拉莫斯被这突如其来的动作搞蒙了，肠道连带着生殖腔一起被操弄，爽的逼出了他的生理性眼泪，伏特加的气息愈发浓烈，不知是谁被带动着完全发情了。  
Omega失去了理智，不再在意除了性爱之外的一切生死，他和他信息素是百分百契合，他们就是天生的伴侣，就该做爱。  
拉莫斯感受着另一个男人的阴茎，肠肉颇知他心思地缠绕，绞紧，密密吻着阴茎旁侧如同给它裹上第二层战衣。他通过分布在生殖腔壁上的细密神经感知到皮克的性器，上面微微跳动的经络简直和iker一样。  
Iker•Casillas。  
皮克粗喘几声，塞利维亚人夹得太紧让他无法适从，快感积攒到他的小腹，激得插入的性器更加坚挺。他忍不住俯下身压在拉莫斯背上，附在他耳边低语: “操，iker操了你这么多年都没有把你操松吗？紧的像个婊子，我打赌你要是出去卖的话一定比在皇马当后卫更赚钱，反正我一定天天嫖你。”  
拉莫斯无力回复他，他现在一张口就会泄出嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。而且他也无法反驳，iker知道了他该怎么办？  
然而巴萨后卫可不管他内不内疚自不自责，反正他自己爽了就好。皮克抬起拉莫斯的右腿，斜着冲进了生殖腔，里面的高热好像有几千张小嘴细细啄吻他的阴茎，感觉好翻天。  
皮克凑近拉莫斯，语气像是在国家德比中破坏了他一次绝佳的进攻机会一样得意: “sese，sese你感觉到了吗?我把你干到潮吹啦。Iker是不是也能把你干到这么爽？如果我把你干松了iker会不会察觉到，又或者说他早就知道你是个满脑子只有鸡巴的骚货？”  
皇马4号头脑一片空白，他失神了，潮吹之后流出的淫水简直要把床垫浸湿了。  
他出轨了，很愉悦。  
什么婚礼，什么卡西利亚斯，他只要像这样被操生殖腔干到高潮，就足够了。  
最后射精的时候皮克抵在宫口，全部交代了出去。他觉得拉莫斯的子宫一定喝下去不少。  
嗯大概比流到床上的更多吧。

国家德比之后，皮克和拉莫斯在厕所遇见。  
在环顾四周确定没有别人之后，皮主席礼貌地递上了自己的手机，上面是被干到失神的拉莫斯。  
“我操你个婊子！”  
“嘘，下次再一起接那个广告吧。”


End file.
